Garfield (G)
Outline Of The Movie Garfield is a 2004 American live-action film based on the Jim Davis comic strip of Garfield. The film was produced by Davis Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. was directed by Peter Hewitt and was produced by Davis Entertainment for 20th Century Fox. Plot Garfield is a fat, lazy cat who lives with his owner, Jon Arbuckle in a middle class American street apartment. Garfield passes his time by harassing Jon and mocking a neighbour Doberman Pinscher, Luca. Aside from Jon, Garfield maintains an unlikely friendship with a mouse, Louis. He also interacts with and occasionally manipulates his fellow neighbourhood cats, including the dim-witted Nermal and Garfield's his romantic interest, Arlene who are both seen as live-action cats. Meanwhile a local television host, Happy Chapman, known for his cat "Persnikitty" is introduced as supposedly a happy man, but in reality he is jealous of his brother Walter J Chapman a news reporter, and wants to outwit him in success wise by performing on TV show Good Day New York. Jon has made a habit of bringing Garfield to the veterinarian, hoping to see vet Dr. Liz Wilson. Jon tries to ask her out, but due to a misunderstanding, he is given custody of a stray dog, Odie. Regardless, Jon and Liz begin dating. Garfield is not happy with having to share the house with a dog, of whom Jon grows fond. Odie is brought to a canine talent show, where Liz is a judge. Garfield gets involved in a ruckus there with other animals, which moves Odie to the centre of the ring, where he begins dancing. His performance was a hit. Happy Chapman, who also is a judge of the dog show is impressed with Odie, and offers Jon a television deal for Odie, but Jon declines leaving Happy to apparently be envious of Odie. After Garfield causes a mess inside Jon's house, Jon puts him outside, where Odie comes to comfort him. Garfield reacts by running inside and locking Odie out. Odie runs away, and is picked up by elderly Mrs. Baker. Jon gets worried and doesn't want to tell Liz about it but when he did they work together to search for him. The neighbourhood animals hate Garfield for what he did to Odie. Meanwhile, Chapman and his assistant find a "lost dog" found poster Mrs. Baker created, of Odie and getting an idea to claim Odie as Happy's own to take advantage of him for his show. When Garfield sees Odie on television and hears Chapman announce he and Odie are going to New York City by train for a big performance, Garfield, realizing his selfishness, goes to tell Jon. Garfield leaves his house on a rescue mission for Odie. At Chapman's studio, Garfield finds Odie captive in a room. Chapman enters and secures a shock collar to Odie, which, when activated, releases an electric charge that forces him to perform tricks. Chapman heads for the train station, with Garfield in pursuit. However, an animal control officer snags Garfield thinking that he was a stray cat before he can reach Odie. Meanwhile, Jon contacts Mrs. Baker through her poster, and is told Odie's real owner had already retrieved him. Garfield is sprung from the pound by Chapman's abandoned feline star, Persnikitty who turns out to be actually named as Sir Roland. Chapman gets on the train with Odie in the luggage car. When Garfield arrived the train had already started to depart from the station. As the train speeds away from the station, and seeing a child with a toy train engine makes Garfield remember that his train set at home is similar, so he sneaks into the control room and attempts to stop Odie's train. The tracks get rearranged, leading to an impending train wreck. Garfield hits an emergency control and causes Chapman's train to return. Garfield frees Odie and they exit the train. However Chapman notices them walk out and gives chase. Chapman corners the two, and threatens Odie with the shock collar, but is greeted by the pound animals, led by Sir Roland. They swarm and attack Chapman, allowing for Odie to escape. Chapman gets up to find the shock collar has been placed on his own neck, from which he receives two powerful jolts. Jon and Liz arrive to reclaim the animals and find Chapman off-balance. Jon punches Chapman for stealing Odie, and leaves with Liz and the two animals. Chapman was arrested for his supposed involvement with the trains, as well as for stealing and taking advantage of Odie for his show. Garfield regains the trust of his animal friends. Back at home, Liz kisses Jon, while Garfield seems to have learned about friendship, love and not to envy others. He then shoves Odie off his chair repeatedly to have a bit of fun and amusement. Garfield starts dancing and tries to do the splits but can't get up again so Jon had to help him. Cast Breckin Meyer - Jon Cover page.jpg|Garfield Movie Cover Jon1.jpg|Jon Liz1.jpg|Liz Happy Chapman.jpg|Happy Chapman Garfield1.jpg|Garfield Mrs Baker.jpg|Mrs Baker Jennifer Love Hewitt - Liz Stephen Tobolowsky - Happy Chapman Bill Murray – Voice of Garfield Eve Brent - Mrs. Baker Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship